Consumers generally rely on the aesthetic appearance of a product to evaluate quality and value. Aesthetic properties may be utilized as a means for conveying to consumers superior value and/or quality. Real wood, for example, portrays genuineness and authenticity. Simulated wood finishes (e.g., coatings) on non-wood products attempt to capitalize on this consumer attraction.
Industries that use real wood include automotive (e.g. recreation vehicles, luxury vehicles, sport vehicles, van conversions, and trucks), marine, building, home interior, furniture, sporting articles, and entertainment. For example, the automotive and marine industries typically utilize real wood, such as walnut, maple, oak, cherry, teak, mahogany, birch, or zebrano, for various articles such as decking and trim components.
Purchasing a product utilizing real wood provides appealing aesthetic appearance, suggests quality, and is perceived to have high value. However, real wood components generate the following concerns--limited flexibility in design and assembly, slow manufacturing and installation processes, high cost, not flexible (i.e., most woods are relatively rigid), may be unsafe in certain applications, splinter on impact, not fireproof, and environmental waste.
Commercially and economically manufacturing "synthetic" (ersatz) wood articles having superior aesthetic appearance, strength, and durability, is increasingly becoming desirable. Plastic synthetic wood is an alternative to real wood. It is desirable to have plastic synthetic wood that will (1) provide viable alternatives to real wood as a means for conveying to the consumer value and/or quality in a product or service, and (2) reduce or overcome the above-mentioned concerns incident to using real wood.
The following U.S. patents, incorporated by reference herein, are exemplary of the prior art methods for making synthetic wood:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,110 ("Method For Construction Of Plastic Enclosure")--pertains to phonograph consoles and glaze coating; PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,056 ("Resilient Wood Replication")--pertains to floor tiles and stain coat; PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,059 ("Method For Forming Panel Door With Simulated Wood Grains")--pertains to panel doors and compression molding and stain; and PA1 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,929 ("Molded Wooden Products")--this invention pertains to wood products formed by molding fibers under compression--conventional molded wooden products are manufactured by hot-press shaping methods in which a mat comprised of wood fibers is pressed and shaped under heat. PA1 (1) preparing an article (e.g., plastic part) to have a predetermined surface texture, substrate color (inherent color of the article), and shape, the part having desired durometer "D" and thickness "t"; PA1 (2) applying a surfactant solution on the surface of the part; PA1 (3) applying at least one color solution on the surface of the part; PA1 (4) adjusting the amount of surfactant and color solutions on the surface, and causing the surfactant and color solutions to permeate the surface (especially the surface texture) by moving a saturator implement along the surface of the part at sufficient speed and pressure to adequately saturate and synthesize the surfactant solution, the color solution, the substrate color, and the surface texture to generate a desired grain, hue or tone, and/or texture.
The above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,056 discloses a method for constructing phonograph consoles from a series of all plastic panels which have been injection molded to very closely resemble the surfaces of master wooden panels. In this patent, "it is important as the initial step required for manufacturing plastic panels, to obtain a wooden panel that may serve as a master." Also, this master wooden panel will have a "wood grain which is aesthetically attractive and which the manufacturer desires to reproduce in appearance on a plastic cabinet." The grain in the master wooden panel will define (e.g., limit) the grain appearance on the plastic panels which have been injected molded. The outer surface of the plastic panel is sprayed with a glaze containing a fine filler. The "glaze is wiped off the panels in a such a manner as to leave light and dark streaked areas which simulate highlighting of actual wood and also to leave dark grain areas where the glaze has clung in the tiny grain-like crevices." A disadvantage of the technique disclosed in this patent includes restrictions of wood grain appearance and texture to that of the master wood panel. Further, it is necessary to have a separate (different) mold prepared for each different wood grain desired. Also, this technique requires that (1) the glaze contains a filler to fill in the plastic grain texture molded from the master wooden panel and (2) excess glaze be removed therefrom.
Although attempts have been made to make synthetic wood, there remain several disadvantages and shortcomings in the prior art. Prior art synthetic wood articles generally have high cost, inefficient manufacturing processes, require a "master" wooden panel, are limited in control over grain, texture, and color appearance, are limited in their application, tend to overemphasize the appearance of real wood, appear artificial, and/or utilize wood fibers.
What is needed is an inexpensive, commercially useful, and versatile process for making plastic synthetic wood imparting captivating aesthetic appearance of any desired grain, texture, and coloring. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a process for making more than one grain pattern, texture, and color, without necessitating extensive changes. It is further desirable to have a plastic synthetic wood having a favorable aesthetic appearance, desired strength, impact resistance, and flexibility. It is further desirable to have a plastic synthetic wood with design flexibility, ease of assembly, and durability exceeding that of real wood. It is further desirable to have a plastic synthetic wood having desired aesthetic appearance that is suitable for indoor and/or outdoor applications. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a thin film (veneer) having the appearance and/or texture of real wood.